


Call Me Doctor

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Dom!House, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Sub!Chase, fluff until chapter 6, mentions of self harm, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started watching House as if Chase was into BDSM after "Love Hurts" so this is basically where it starts. Starts out House/Chase but I add in Wilson later because he's just too sweet to leave out. BDSM, Sex, kinks later. Follows along with some of the shows canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fact that Chase _knew_ the dominatrix in his patient’s case was just another piece of the puzzle. But that didn't stop him from replaying the events from earlier again and again in his head.

 

_"I would have tortured you if I knew you liked it." He directed at Chase as he hobbled into the room._

_Chase rolled his eyes and shot a glare Houses way. "It was a long time ago and I wasn't the one into it. She was!"_

_"Ah! And now you're lying. That's it, you're on the naughty list. No leather stethoscope for you."_

 

House tossed the red and grey rubber ball against the wall, catching it effortlessly in his hands as he waited for his wombat to get the page. As if on cue, the little blonde Australian came through the door, pager in hand.

"What's up? Everything okay?" He asked, his brow raised in confusion.

"How's the patient?"

"Wh- H-He was released two days ago?"

"Ah. I guess that's why I'm so bored. Sit down." House ordered.

Chase sat obediently.

 

_Interesting...But that could have just been a coincidence. He'd need to conduct more trials before he came to a conclusion._

 

"Tell me how you know Annette."

Chase sighed, eyes rolling to the ceiling like they did two days ago. "I already told you-"

"Tell me again." House’s voice was harsher, rougher in this command.

Chase's face began to flush, with what could be embarrassment, but House suspected arousal.

"I had an ex who liked to be burned. On the weekends she'd take me to clubs. Annette worked at-"

"You said _she_ took _you_ to clubs. That suggests you were not the dominant in the relationship."

Chase's face flushed redder and his next words came out in stutters.

 

"Come over here." House ordered next, and if he wasn't paying enough attention, he would have missed the small movement Chase just made. "Ah, so you are a recovering submissive. Your master left you high and dry and now you think you have control over your own movements.”

Chase’s mouth dried.

“But when someone new comes in, a _new_ dominant, and gives you orders, your baser instincts take over. Which is why you moved when I told you to come over here. And your mental battle to be your own person is what pulled you back into the seat."

He watched Chase’s eyes drop to the floor before his lips started to tremble. House knew that look. It's the one his patients got when someone delivered bad news. He _hated_ watching people cry. It's why he stayed away from the sick patients in the first place.

"Chase."

The blondes head whipped up and House was finally able to see the small tears that had filled in his employees eyes.

"Come over here..." House huffed when he didn't move. " _Please_."

Chase did stand this time, he wiped his eyes gently and walked across the room, stopping right in front of House's desk.

"Kneel."

Chase did, eyes catching House’s and piercing through his soul. House was hesitant at first, but he knew what Chase needed. _Exactly_ what he needed. He rest his hand in the soft blonde hair, pushing the long strands out of his eyes.

"You're in luck Wombat. I'm the position you've been needing filled this whole time."

"Really?” Chase's face filled with hope and if he wasn't such an ass House might have cracked a smile. “You mean it?"

House couldn't help it. He did smile a little. "Yes. But as guidelines state, I must make sure this is something you want too. The Master/Slave rule book is one I actually do follow."

Chase bit his lip before his face split in a wide smile. He rest his head in House’s hand submissively before placing a soft kiss to his palm. "Yes, please. I-I want this."

House brushed the long hair back again, running his finger under his chin and tilting him towards him.

"Alright. I want you at my apartment tonight. 8 pm sharp. I don't care if you are on call. My orders _always_ trump Cuddy’s. I'll text you the address. And, bring your stuff. You're moving in with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chase showed up several hours later, few bags in hand. He didn't have much, so it made moving really easy. He could fit everything he owned in two big duffle bags. He knocked quietly, suddenly overcome with nerves. Would he be ready for a new master? What if he messed up like last time? What if-

"Robert."

Chase's eyes shot up to House’s. He instantly shrunk under the deep gaze. God, the things those sharp icy blues did to his body. He shivered lightly, eyes dropping to the floor.

"H-Hello House."

"Doctor." He corrected, getting a confused look from the blonde wombat. "You call me House at work. And the only person allowed to call me Greg is Wilson. And while I love the thought of you calling me master, I much prefer the workplace romance angle."

Chase smiled before nodding. "Understood, _Doctor_."

"There's a good boy." House grinned opening the door for Chase. He smirked when he saw Chase shiver again. "You will be staying in my room. The bed’s a king so there's plenty of room for you, me, and my bum leg. You'll sleep on the left side just in case. Put your bags there." He hobbled over to his dresser before pulling a small blue box off. He had just enough time to ride to the jewelers before Chase came over. "Here."

"What's this?" Chase asked, looking over the box curiously.

"Well, the great thing about this mystery is it can be solved by opening the box." House said sarcastically, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Chase just chuckled, he never minded Houses sarcasm. Thought it was pretty sexy actually.

"You gonna open it or what?"

Chase pulled the top off the box and looked inside. He pulled out a long, gold chain necklace.

"I know it's not a collar," House started, limping his way to his new sub. "But this way you can wear it to work. It's long enough that it will hide under your shirts. It's your way of knowing you are mine, always."

Chase began to tear up as he looked the piece of jewelry over. God it was _beautiful_ , and the meaning behind it made his heart swell. "House I- _Doctor,_ will- will you put it on me?"

Chase handed the necklace to House who happily unhooked the latch and draped it around the thin neck. Chase turned around to make it easier, and House took that opportunity to rest his lips just above where the clasp sat. Sealing it with a kiss.  Chase turned back around, playing with the thin chain and grinning like an idiot. He loved the gift. And he loved the ownership. House was his and he was House’s.

"I'll still get you a collar." House said before settling down onto his bed, "but there will be a different set of rules associated with that. We can get into that mess later. Come sit by me."  He tapped the area next to him with his cane and Chase quickly climbed on the bed, snuggling close.

"You're a big cuddler aren't you?"

"Sorry." Chase blushed, burying his head in the soft cotton covered chest.

House chuckled, pressing a kiss to his head. "Don't apologize, I actually kinda like it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chase tucked the chain under his white tank top before buttoning up his dark blue dress shirt and accompanying with a light tie. He moved down to his wrist cuffs, hissing slightly when he touched the deep bruises there. He smiled when he saw them though, and pushed on them slightly, causing a quiet moan to slip out as the sting ricocheted through his body.  

 

_House had used handcuffs on him last night. He cuffed Chase to the end of his headboard and made him present for an hour, testing his stamina. Chase never lost his hard on despite the ache in his leg muscles. Then House brought out a toy. (It was too early in their relationship for sex, they were still getting to know each other after all.) House teased him for another hour, just pushing it in enough to stretch but not to sate. Eventually, Chase had enough and fucked himself back on the toy, yanking the cuffs taught each time and causing the bruises. Impressed, House made him do it again. And again, and again until he came so hard he collapsed face down on the pillow._

 

Chase smiled at the memory. He determined to show House his submissiveness at work today. He wanted so badly to be seen as a good boy by House.

"Be careful, if you keep touching that you'll get hard." House smirked, looming over Chase’s shoulder and biting at his ear lobe.

"Housseee." Chase groaned, leaning into the love bite.

 

*crack*

 

Houses cane came across Chase’s ass, hard enough for the younger’s knees to buckle.

 

"Fuck ow!"

"Now now,” House chastised, smirking down at his little shivering duckling, “No need to swear. One day I'll get you trained right. But I guess I could spank that mistake out of you now."

Chase writhed on the edge of House’s bed. The pain had faded and was replaced with a burning surge of pleasure. He frantically grabbed at his pants, yanking them down and presenting just like last night.

"Please, I'm sorry, _please_." Desperation was in his voice, and his cock was so hard it was dripping all over the comforter.

"It's been less than 48 hours and you're already begging me to fuck you? You're pathetic."

Chase whimpered, forcing his legs wider and exposing his hole. "Doctor..."

House smirked, tossing his cane on the bed before undoing his belt.

"You're not ready for my cane yet, so belt it is. I want you to feel this when you sit at work today."

 

*crack*    

 

The belt came across Chase’s perky ass hard, causing the younger to yelp and then moan loudly. "Please! Please more!" He begged, gripping onto the sheet tight.

 

*crack*

 

"Go ahead and scream wombat, no one here to hear you here but me."

 

*crack*

 

"Please! Please Doctor! Please can I come? Please!" Chase sobbed, accent getting thicker with the tears, and cock turning bright red as he held back the orgasm that threatened to spill.

"Two more."

 

*crack*

 

*groan*

 

*crack*

 

"FUCK!!" Chase sobbed hard into the blanket as the strongest orgasm of his life ripped through his body. His entire frame trembled with release and he felt himself slump into the covers as his heart rate began to slow.

 

"Chase, Chase, Chase." House tisked, pulling his belt back around his hips and grabbing his cane. His cock was hard, but right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. He hobbled over to the end of the bed before pulling Chase into his lap. The blonde hair was stuck to his head with sweat and House moved it out of his eyes.

"Mmm, sorry."   

"Welcome back to the land of the living doctor." House teased, pressing a kiss to his head.

"I don't wanna go to work." Chase moaned sleepily, cuddling into the embrace.

House chuckled, dragging his fingers through slick hair. "Well, we don't have a case, and all you have is clinic duty. I could cover it for you."

Chases head whipped up, "but you hate clinic duty!"

House shrugged, "I hate idiots, and Cuddy. The clinic’s full of both.”

Chase snorted at that, nodding in agreement.

“Why don't you take the day off. “ House said, still brushing back the soft hair. “You can start unpacking some of your things."

Chase was on him in an instant, arms wrapping around him and locking their lips together. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." House said, helping Chase into bed and kissing him again. "I expect dinner to be made when I get home. And I want you to wear nothing but the apron in the kitchen. Understood?"

Chase just grinned widely, nodding and pulling the pillow close. "Yes Doctor." He said lovingly, waving shyly as House hobbled out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase picked up everything he needed from the store and went straight home to begin dinner.

House stopped by the bar after work. Wilson asked him to meet him there. Things weren't going great at his home and House _knew_ Jimmy was gonna ask to move in. With a sigh, he pushed the bar door open with his cane.

~*~

The front door of the apartment opened and Chase quickly scampered to the kitchen. Dinner had been made he was just waiting for House to come home.

While House was gone, Chase had decided on an extra treat for his master. Along with his clothes in the duffle bags, Chase brought over his toy collection, and boy was it a collection. The one he had in him currently was bright green and thicker than his master. He was curious how House preferred him, loose and pliant or virgin tight. It was attached to a leather harness that buckled in the front, making a nice cock ring for Chase. Kept him hard and ready if House decided to take him tonight.

The key turned in the door and Chase, clad only in the harness and apron, pulled out the lasagna, a bright smile on his face.

"I hope you're hungry, I made-"  But his words died in his throat.

"Dr. Chase, you know Dr. Wilson." House mock introduced, smirking when he saw the matching blushes the two other men shared.

"House!” Wilson blushed, covering his eyes, “you didn't tell me-"

"Now now Wilson, is that any way to behave to someone who offered their home, and to someone who made you dinner? Be polite, go shake the man’s hand. Or any other protruding body part you find interesting."

Chases blush darkened even further. The shock alone would have wilted him, but the ring kept him upright and attentive. Damn it.

"Greg, maybe I should just go..."

"Nonsense! You've already packed your bags. Chase, meet our newest roomie. See Jimmy here has just ended a shitty marriage. We are going to help him forget all about that. Particularly you."

_"What!?"_

_"What!"_

The two men said in chorus.

"Whoa! Are you guys psychic or something!" House snided, limping across the kitchen floor before taking Chase’s lips into his. "You shouldn't stand with your mouth open wombat, you'll catch flies."

Chase curled back into House’s neck, shy and nervous about another house guest being here. "But- doctor, I'm yours." He whispered quietly, barely peeking over House’s shoulder.

"Damn right you are. This proves it." House pulled on the gold chain. "But, nothing says I can't share. Come on, you think he's cute right?"

Chase blushed and smiled shyly before nodding.

"Then problem solved. He's really bummed out right now. Just found out his wife's been fucking around. He could really use some TLC, and I know you're better at it than I am."

"You know I'm right here." Wilson snapped, feeling incredibly awkward in the current state of things.

"Oh damn! You're right! Chase! Why didn't you tell me Wilson was here!"

The sarcasm made Chase giggle, and God damn if that wasn't the cutest thing Wilson and House had ever heard.

"I think this is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship Jimmy. No need to be afraid. I've got my wombat all trained up. You can use him for stress relief, fun, or to take your anger out on. I've got some belts you could borrow, I'll have to be sitting if you use my cane..."

"House! I am _NOT_ abusing Chase! God, what the hell is wrong with y-"

"I-I want it." Chase blurted out, gaining a knowing smirk from House and a raised eyebrow from Wilson. "James, I know this looks weird. But, I swear. It's all consensual. I-I like it. Just- say _'scene'_ before you do so I know you aren't actually mad at me. I asked for this. No one forced me into anything alright?"

Wilson still looked suspicious but sighed in defeat. “Alright, alright.” He said, rubbing a hand over his face, keeping his eyes off Chase’s mostly naked form.

Sensing the awkwardness, Chase looked to House for guidance. "Maybe I should-"

"Yeah. Why don't you go put on some clothes. But keep the plug in. Might want to use you after dinner." House winked and Chase bit his lip, going back into their shared room and pulling on some pajamas.

When he came back out, Wilson was avoiding his eyes, sipping down, likely more, scotch at the table. House was busy cutting into the lasagna.

"I can do that." Chase offered, but House waved him away.

"Nah, you go sit. Bond with Jimmy." He said, hobbling along and grabbing some plates.

Chase sighed but did as he was asked, sitting across the table awkwardly. He had to slouch, because every time he sat up straight, the plug would push against his prostate and he'd have to fight a groan. Didn't need to freak James out any more than he already managed.

House didn't come in the dining room immediately, which Chase figured was on purpose. He probably wouldn't come in until they talked. Bastard.

"James..." He started, knowing the other man wouldn't start the conversation. "I know this is probably weird, seeing your best friend with someone like me. But I-"

"It's not that."  

"Well then what is it?"

Wilson sighed, drinking down the rest of his drink before looking at Chase seriously.

"It's been a long time… since he's opened up to anyone. He went through a relationship before where- it just didn't work out. And I was the one who had to pick up the pieces afterward."

"You're worried _I'm_ going to break _his_ heart?"    

Wilson nodded.   

"James. I- I understand your concern. I really do. And no matter what I tell you, you likely won't believe me anyway, so I'll have to show you. I _love_ him, alright? I have for a long time. I just- didn't think he felt the same. And when he came to me, asking to be my Dom, I knew he was the one for me."

When Wilson didn’t respond, he slid his hand across the table and took the other man’s hand. "I promise you James, I won't hurt him. I love him, and I love seeing him happy. You have my word that won't happen again."

Wilson looked to Chase's face for any sign of dishonestly, but he found none.

"Alright." He said finally, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Alright, thank you."

House hobbled in then, three plates and a cane in his arms. "Who's hungry!"


	5. Chapter 5

The move in didn't turn out to be as awkward as they all previously thought. Chase was cordial anytime Wilson was around and only showed affection if Wilson initiated it first. For example, one night, the three of them were watching one of Houses subscriptions. Some moron with various power tools. Chase didn't like it so much, but he was too busy being distracted by House’s hand on his leg.

And then, out of nowhere, Wilson put his arm behind Chase’s head as if it was nothing. Chase looked to House for guidance but the diagnostician just smirked, pushing him lightly towards the oncologist. Chase, following orders in conjunction with his own curiosity, scooted closer to Wilson, resting his head on his shoulder.

Wilson didn't turn his attention away from the TV, but his arm moved down, wrapping around Chase’s shoulder comfortably.

House grinned from his side of the couch, happy Jimmy was finally opening up. He knew his friend would be so much happier in this relationship anyway. It's not like it was a big secret James had a crush on House, he followed the older man around like a damn puppy dog half the time, and he was the only one who could take House’s verbal abuse and dish it right back out. He knew from the beginning Wilsons relationship with Julie wasn't going to work out, but it's not like he could have said anything. Jimmy could be like a stubborn teenager. House had to let him figure it or for himself.

 

~*~

 

"So what do you think about Jimmy moving in?" House asked Chase privately one night. Wilson still insisted on sleeping on the couch despite their reassurance.

Chase shrugged and snuggled closer to House in their bed, running his fingers through the short chest hair.

"I think it's a shame he's sleeping on a lumpy couch instead of in here with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chase smiled, kissing Houses neck. "I like him. I'll be honest, I didn't know much about him outside work, but now that he's moved in- he's a sweet guy. And I can tell he cares about you. He doesn't deserve what his wife did to him. But I think we can fix him."

House smiled internally, kissing Chase’s head and squeezing him tight. "You truly have a heart of gold Wombat." He joked, lifting his lovers chin up and kissing him. "Why don't you go wake up our house guest and invite him in here. Like you said, there's more than enough room."

 

~*~

 

James was asleep on his side. Chase could from his sleeping expression the man was uncomfortable. The deep worry lines were even stronger than they were at work.

Chase pressed a soft kiss to the older man’s head, brushing back the deep brown waves as he waited for Wilson to wake up.

"James.” He said softly, “I know you can hear me in there." He chuckled, smiling when he began to wake.

"Chase?"  

"Hey sleepy head."

Wilson looked at his watch tiredly, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Yes. There seems to be a problem."

That got Wilsons attention. "What! What is it?" He bolted upright, scared House fell and fucked up his leg even more or OD'd on Vicodin.

"Whoa there partner." Chase soothed, putting a hand on James' shoulder. "Not that kind of problem."

"Oh," Wilson huffed, brushing his hair back while trying to will his heart rate down. "Then what is it?"

"Well, you're sleeping on this incredibly uncomfortable couch where there is a perfectly suitable bed available."

"Huh?"

Chase chuckled at his confusion, Wilson really was adorable. "We want you to come sleep in our bed."

"Y-You do?"

Chase nodded with a small smile before reaching for Jimmy’s hand, locking their fingers together.

"Are you sure?"

Chase laughed and leaned forward, knowing the man would need more conformation. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss heart fluttering when Wilson returned it. "Positive. Now what do you say?"

Wilson pulled back slightly, his cheeks flushed slightly from the kiss. "That sounds, really good." He chuckled, brushing back his hair nervously.

House hobbled in just then, smacking his cane on the floor to gain attention. "Jeez, what’s taking so long? You two weren't fucking without me were ya?"

Chase rolled his eyes and Wilson blushed

"Good to see you Jimmy. I knew I made the right decision sending Chase out there to convince you."

 

~*~

 

Wilson stood nervously at the edge of the bed, not sure how he should proceed. Chase on the other hand, was stripping off the rest of his clothes and crawling in beside House.  

"Ah ah, where are your manners Wombat? Don't you think you should ask Jimmy if he wants the middle spot?"

Chase blushed furiously at his mistake and lowered his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, James? Would you prefer the middle?"

Wilson shot House a small glare before crawling in between the two. "You didn't do anything wrong." He reassured quietly before pulling Chase in for a kiss, intent on making the younger man smile again. When he received one, he turned his attention to House, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "Didn't your mother ever teach you you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?" He mock scolded House, pulling Chase protectively to his side.

"The boy will never learn if you baby him Jimmy." House shot back playfully.

"Yeah well, it's a good thing he's got two people taking care of him now. I shudder to think how your parenting styles have been."  

House chuckled at that, leaning over and kissing his best friend softly. "Go to bed Jimmy, don't make me spank you too."

James just snorted, locking his other hand with Greg’s before falling into the first peaceful sleep in months.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is all I have edited so far. After I get these 3 papers written for school I'll put the rest up. Let me know if you want more or want anything specifically =]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly angsty because this story needed some drama. Might be a little triggery because there are mentions of past abuse, infidelity, and some self harm. I hope you like it enough to keep reading, it does get happy again!

House got up early, wrote a note on his two sleeping love birds. (Or mangy dogs as they tended to look before a shower) and took his morning mug of red eye coffee with him. His Vicodin he crunched and swallowed and made a face as the coffee burned him. Fuck it, wouldn't hurt for long. He put on his helmet, zipped up his jacked, and went to meet Stacy.

She was in town, and he missed her to be honest. He was a greedy bastard for attention, and he knew it. She was just....still _Stacy._ How could he stop loving her? It was different now, he got that, but she still made his heart lock up at the sight of her. House drove a little faster, intent on getting as much selfish time as possible.

-*-

Chase was the first to wake up, a snoring Wilson draped over him. The blonde chuckled and drug his hands through the short, brown hair, smiling when the oncologists nose scrunched up like a rabbit’s.

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" He chuckled, loving how peaceful Wilson looked this morning.

"Mmm maybe. What time is it?" He asked sleepily, leaning up and kissing Chase good morning.

"Well good morning to you too.” Chase blushed. “Little after 11 I think. Damn, it's been years since I slept in that late."

"Me too. Hey, uh, where's Greg?"

Chase looked over Wilson and frowned. "I don't know… Bathroom maybe?"

Just then, they heard the front door slam. The two of them bolted out of bed and listened careful. They sighed when the familiar 3rd thunk of a cane crossed the threshold.

"You two aren't still sleeping are you?" House shouted from the kitchen, a box of donuts in his hand. _He did need an excuse to be coming home in case they were up._

"In here!" Chase shouted, pushing Wilson out of bed first before following him.

The box of donuts on the counter got grins from both of the sleepy men. They dug in without so much of a hello to House.

"Oh no don't mind me. I'm just the guy who _bought_ the donuts."

Chase put his down and stood up, leaning over and giving House a soft kiss. "I'm sorry _Doctor_. We were just excited. Thank you."

Wilson added a grunt of agreement, his mouth too full of powered dough to speak. "So, I'm thinking of stopping back by my house to pick up the rest of my stuff before my wife trashes it." Wilson said, making himself some coffee. "Greg, maybe you could lend me a hand?"

"But mommmm" He whined mockingly, gaining a glare from Wilson.

"Come on, it won't take all that long."

"Do you need any other help?" Chase chimed in, wanting to help too.

"No. You stay here." House ordered, handing Chase a cup of coffee.

His smile faded, "But...why?"

"I have a much better task for you." House smirked and Chase blushed, sure he knew what House would suggest.

"Alright then." He sighed.

"That's a good boy." House said, kissing Chase's forehead.

-Hours later-

Chase was finishing up cleaning the rest of his toys when the phone rang. He had everything laid out in front of him on a tarp, clean and ready for use. He was also trapped behind a tower of boxes Wilson and House kept bringing in, effectively boxing him in. No pun intended. Realizing there was no way out that didn't involve tripping over multiple boxes, he let the phone go to voicemail.

_"Hey Greg,"_

The woman's voice came through the answering machine loud and clear. She sounded familiar, but Chase couldn't place it.

_"I wanted to thank you for breakfast. I don't think we've had 4 am chicken and waffles since we were married..._ _Well anyway, I'm in town for another two weeks, so give me a call if you want to come over. I'm at the Ritz Carlton across from your office. Stop by any time, room 357. Call me back."_

Chase's heart dropped,  _Stacy_ .  **No** _. No no no._ House couldn't of- He just got with Chase! And what about Wilson!?

Chase felt the early onset symptoms of a panic attack coming on fast. His entire body began to shake and his breathing came out in wheezes as his chest tightened considerably.

_No. Robert, don't freak out. Just wait until you know for sure..._

Then Chase remembered this morning. He was so happy to see House he didn't even take into account the way House's clothes were half rumbled and barely put back on. He just chalked it up to the wind from the motorcycle. But, a _motorcycle_ doesn't mismatch your buttons....

Chase's eyes began to fill with tears and he stormed out of the room, knocking boxes down and away. House would be home at any minute and he demanded an answer. How could he do this to him? They just started dating! Did- did he do something wrong?

 

House and Wilson managed to walk in just as the message was ending. House growled internally.  _Well this would be fun._

"Well Shaggy! What did you and Scooby discover? Bad doggies don't get a Scooby snack." He said, smacking his hand with his cane. "Make yourself useful and solve the mystery of the missing dinner." He said and sat down at the counter, irritated and hungry. He had gotten maple syrup all over him and he still smelt like a Canadian, even after he and Stacy took off his shirt to dry it at her place. "Hello? Earth to Aussie, can you hear me at the bottom of the world?"

Chase just stood in front of the bedroom doorway, mouth agape and tears staining his face. Wilson was looking between the two. This was going to end badly.  

"You- you're not going to say anything?" Chase asked angrily, his voice cracking on the last syllable

"Other than I'm starving and you two looked like a couple of kicked puppies." He snorted, yanking himself up from the table to find his own dinner. "Where's the macaroni- ah there we go, bachelor chow at its finest." He said and began to boil water.

He heard Chase whimper and groaned, annoyed. "Ok you’re killing me here, what's with the blubbering?"

But it was Wilson who answered. "House!” He scolded, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you going to explain the message or not?"

House frowned. "I saw Stacy, we went back to her place, talked, and I may have taken more Vicodin, and then we went  for breakfast _mother._ " He shot back coldly.

"You _saw_ Stacy? Just saw? Right. So what, y-you ditched us in the middle of the night and hung out with your ex? Jesus Christ House! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Wilson exploded, face turning red in anger.

"Am I grounded now mom?”  

"Did you sleep with her?" Chase asked sadly, his voice still wrecked from sadness. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"What's wrong with- do you two have amnesia?! She's my _ex_ , and thank you for reminding me. A good woman who had a shitty night, so I was there to help her out. Now, either you two morons trust me, or you don't. If  you do, there isn't a problem. But if you don't- then why the fuck am I here?"

-*-

Chase watched House storm off and finally let his body collapse into the couch. Wilson followed House into the bedroom and locked the door, effectively shutting Chase out of both of their lives.

He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He wanted to believe House, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his gut. Did Chase do something wrong? Maybe he wasn’t good enough for House. Maybe it was because he was male…

Chase cried for at least another hour on the couch. His chest hadn’t loosened any and his neck was covered in dark red lines. He had been yanking and twisting his necklace for the past hour, the small gaps catching skin and cutting shallowly. It hurt, but it helped the tightness in his chest fade a little.

House and Wilson still hadn't come out of the bedroom and Chase wasn't sure if that thought relieved or terrified him. When the tears dried up, Chase moved from the couch onto the floor. The hurt he felt earlier was now replaced with guilt.

He had been bad. He upset his master. The man who opened his home and heart to Chase in his time of need. His master had done nothing but help out someone in need and Chase had assumed the worst.

Without thinking about it, he fell into old habits. He remembered what his old master demanded when he was bad. He pulled each item of clothing off, minus the chain, and curled in on himself outside the closed door. The hallway was cold, but Chase didn't deserve to be warm. He deserved to be in pain, for all the hurt he gave his master.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is better, a lot of healing and explanations. Still mentions of physical abuse and self harm.

House had talked with Wilson all though the night. As much as he swore up and down that it was nothing, Wilson didn’t believe him. They fought until nearly 4 am. House knew he shouldn’t have gone to see Stacy but he couldn’t help it. He was broken, he knew, but he just needed to see her one more time, for closure. He even told her that she shouldn’t call. But she did anyway, and caused all this unneeded drama.

When they both got too tired to fight, they passed out in the bedroom, Wilson on the chair and House in his bed. At 5:13 he woke up, his distended bladder screaming at him to get up. He opened the door to head to the bathroom and almost tripped over the lump of a man curled on the floor. A naked man for that matter.

“Chase?” He asked, poking him with his cane. Chase rolled over slightly, still asleep, exposing the dried cuts on his chest. House sighed.

"Kiddo, what did you do?" He asked before hitting him a little harder with his cane, just enough to wake him.

"You . Up. Kitchen now." He demanded.

 

Chase hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. He was surprised he could with how cold he was. But crying always did knock him out. He felt his master before he heard him. The cane poked into his side, startling him awake. Then House’s voice came through. Damn it he still sounded mad. Chase sighed and rolled himself up on his hands and knees, crawling into the kitchen before settling back on his haunches. The tears started again. Not nearly as forceful as before, but they were still present. He would be punished now, he knew it. Chase kept his head down and stayed as still as possible, even with the shivers that threatened to knock him over.

"Up on the counter, I can't help you like that." House said and took a hot cloth from the sink. "Come on Chase." He said and waited patiently. He saw his love crawl up the counter and lay down. Sighing, he began to run the cloth gently over the marks on Chase’s body, wiping away the dried blood. "Want to tell me what these are?" He asked, the venom gone from his voice. He was genuinely concerned.

Chase shrugged. "Less than I deserve." Chase sniffled and kept his eyes lowered. He couldn't meet his lovers eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Chase sniffled, starting to pick at the cuts. "I-I know you always say everybody lies but, I-I should have known better. I won't- I won't screw up again."

“You don’t deserve this.” House said sternly, breaking Chase out of his thoughts. “I was an ass ok? This is on me.” He said as he wiped away the blood. “And I'm sorry I got you so upset. I can't relate some times. But Wilson drilled it in good." He said and lifted Chase’s chin. “Look, I love you two more than anything, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that.”

Chase frowned.

House held Chase’s hand and looked down in shame. "I did this to you, and-" he choked back the tears that threatened to spill- "you shouldn't be in pain. Ever. You’ve got a good heart, and I love you- God I love you." He said and held Chase in a firm hug.

Chase let House hold him tight. The tears started again but for a different reason. "I love you too, I'm so sorry. I was just so scared. I-I didn't want to lose you." He snuggled deeper into Houses neck, kissing his stubble as he tried to calm down. “Listen, if you say nothing happened, nothing happened okay?"

He felt House hold him tighter, fingers nearing the cuts but not touching them. Chase knew he needed to explain.

"You didn't do this. Okay? My- my ex did."

When House didn't say anything Chase continued.

"I- my old master. He- was very strict. He had rules and if I didn't follow them, there were consequences."

Chase’s hands began to shake as he remembered the older man. He was beautiful, Jessie was his name. Tall, short brown hair, thin with sun kissed skin. But he wasn't nearly as nice on the inside as he looked on the outside.

"I-I was trained that if I upset him, I had to punish myself. He said he did it to protect me. He had a temper and, if I hurt myself he wouldn't have to. It took 3 cracked ribs for me to figure it out though." His voice trailed off and his fingers twitched towards the cuts, itching to pick at them. “Hard to break old habits sometimes.”

House paled and held Chase hard.  "I’ll kill him I swear-" he promised, imagining what that sick bastard did to him. “Chase? I will never hurt you, and if I'm mad it's my own stubborn head. As your master and your friend, I'm here to keep _you_ happy, not the other way around. A subs health, heart, and mind come first. Always.”

“Thank you.” Chase finally smiled, hugging House tightly. He was so lucky to have someone like House in his life.

"Don't worry about him.” He said gently, brushing his lovers hair back. “He died last year. Lung cancer. Just...promise me something? Please?”

“Anything.” House said, holding Chases hand now.

“Don't lie to me?” He asked gently, “I'll always be honest with you, no matter what. We can get through anything, I know it. I just- can't deal with deception again. It reminds me of him.”

“I swear, unless it's a present or birthday of course." He chuckled, kissing the Aussie’s palm.

Chase chuckled too. “Well I guess I can handle that." Chase chuckled, snuggling his head against Houses skin.

Wilson came in then, his hair a mess from sleep but a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm guessing we're all made up in here?" Wilson smirked knowingly, hands on his hips.

"Not yet." Chase said, gaining a curious look from both his older lovers. "Come here Wilson." He said, holding his arm out.

The two older doctors laughed in relief and Wilson came across the room, leaning into the group hug.

" _Now_ we're good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy intermediary chapter. Happens right before Chase's dad dies and he winds up killing a patient.

After the Stacy fiasco, things got back to normal. Wilson had officially moved in with them, which benefited everyone because he was an amazing cook. House always found a way to get out of dishes, but Chase didn't mind helping out. It was the least he could do for the two men who were taking such good care of him.

The cuts on his neck had healed in a matter of days and he hadn't felt an urge since that night a few weeks ago.

Work was going fine. Thankfully no one caught on to the three-way relationship, although Cameron had her suspicions. Probably had something to do with the way Chase barked at her when she threw herself at House. And it didn't help anything that House flirted back at work.

It annoyed Chase to no end, but it wasn't like he could say anything at work. He just waited until they were home. He gave Wilson all the affection as playful revenge, snuggling in his lap and kissing him breathless during commercial breaks. House grew annoyed with it one night and poked Chase in the back with his cane, trying to pry the two apart.

 

"You know, it's funny. I had this _crazy_ idea in my head that you were _my_ submissive." He snarked, shooting a glare towards Wilson.

Chase just grinned mischievously, draping himself across the two men's laps but still clinging on Wilson.

"Well if you're lonely you can always call Cameron." He shot back, gaining a shocked look from House that soon melted into a smirk.

"You're sassy Wombat. Might have to spank that snark out of you."

Chase grinned, turning and exposing his clothed ass. "Or you could just stop flirting with Cameron."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Really? _Still?_ Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? She's just gonna keep clinging to you if you don't put a stop to it. Break her heart and move on. We both know it's not fair what you're doing to her."

"But she's so pretty Jimmy!"

"Yeah well so's Robert! And _he_ puts out!"

Chase giggled, squirming in their laps. "He's got a point you know."

House rolled his eyes and poked Chase in the leg with his cane again. "Fine. Maybe I can push her on Foreman or something. Or find some poor charity case intern. She loves broken people."

"You're not broken," Chase countered, drawing House into a hug with his legs. "You're just an ass."

Wilson snorted, "He's right about that."

“Shut up.” House growled, returning his eyes to the TV, the moron with the chainsaw was on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's a chapter that you might like. Its right after Chase finds out about his dad and that House knew. There's a 3 way with House, Chase, and Wilson in here =]

-a few weeks later-

Chase was distant. House noticed. Hell, everyone noticed. House was just the only one to call him on it. And by call him on it, I mean he yanked Chase from the case.

"You’re pulling me from the case? I made a mistake!"

"No! You're distracted!" House shot back, anger boiling in his system. "Something is obviously going on. It’s clouding your judgement to be objective on this case!"

"What the hell do you care if I'm objective!" Chase yelled back, his voice raising with his temper. "You could give a shit less about my objectivity, you're just mad because Cuddy’s up your ass!"

"We're getting sued because _you_ fucked up and now these kids could lose their mother!"

"Yeah well, I’ll make sure to welcome them to the club." Chase’s voice was hard but quiet. His eyes began to fill with tears and if he tried to speak now his voice would surely break.

House’s face softened with understanding. Rowan must have finally passed away.

"Go home." He ordered softly. "Come back when we finish this case."

"No, no. I-I’m fine." Chase countered, his voice breaking as predicted.  

"That's an order, Chase."

-*-

Chase was only home for two hours before the silence was tearing him up inside. He needed something, something tangible that could bring him out of this constant numbness and back into the real world. He yanked on his necklace a bit, remembering his remedy last time he felt this way. But he _promised_ he wouldn't do that again. To both himself and House.

It was after 11 pm and House and Wilson still weren't home. Making a decision, Chase grabbed the keys to his car and drove over to Plainsboro.

-*-

"I thought I told you to go home." House said to the window when he heard his door open. If it was any of his other ducklings or Wilson, they would have come in talking. The fact that the person remained silence told him it was Chase. He didn't need to turn around from the window to confirm.

"You knew, didn't you. About my dad?"

Chase’s voice was wrecked. It sounded like he had been crying for hours, which was likely. "I knew he had lung cancer, yes."

"And you didn't warn me?"

Chase was angry now. House could hear it. Justifiably though. "It wouldn't have done any good."

"Wouldn't have done any good!?"

Chase almost _screamed_ in the empty room. "Yes." House could feel the daggers Chase was burning into his skull. He sighed. "If I had told you, you would have spent the last 3 months sulking or flying back and forth between here and Australia. We needed you here."

"YOU-" Chase was _fuming_ now.

"What difference would it have made?!" House barked, turning around now. "You would have tried to fix things and he would have just broken your heart all over again! You've told me time and again how much of an ass your father was to you. He left you! He killed your mother! And you wanted to know, why? So that your conscious would be clear?! I did you a favor!"

The room was silence for a good 5 minutes. Neither had said anything. There wasn't anything to be said. But eventually, Chase nodded in understanding.

"I-I feel like I'm fading away." He admitted quietly, wiping the tears from his face.

“What do you mean?”

"I need- I need to be grounded, House. I need you to-" he sighed, looking up to his master now. "Please, I'm begging you."

House sighed. He understood what Chase needed. House had pills as his vice, Wilson had House, and Chase had sex.

House tapped the desk with his cane, silently ordering Chase to come closer. "Close the blinds first."

Chase closed all of them. Hopefully the team would think House had a migraine again and would at least knock before coming in. When the room was as private as it could get, Chase returned to his bosses desk, unhooking his belt and lowering his pants.

"Keep your coat on, just in case."

Chase nodded and obeyed, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. It would get wrinkled anyway. And then he could feel House’s hands on his skin.

"I'm assuming you came prepared?" He asked, grinning when lube was in his hand only seconds later.

Chase hadn’t asked for this type of treatment before, but after his first relapse into self-harm, the two came up with a compromise.

"The team is here, so unless you want Cameron, Cuddy, and Foreman seeing you taking it up the ass from your boss, keep your mouth shut."

Chase bent himself over the desk, resting his arms behind his back. They weren't tied with anything, but it still felt good to have the illusion of restraint.

House opened the clear plastic bottle and squirted a good amount on his fingers before pushing it against Chases hole. He didn't bother warming it up first. Chase couldn't wait for that. He only prepped him enough to get a generous amount of lubricant inside. Chase needed the roughness of the fuck. It was why he came to House in the first place.

Chase was squirming on the desk in anticipation. House set his cane on the desk before applying more lube to his cock and lining up.

"Don't scream." He warned before pushing inside to the hilt.

 

Chase arched off the desk and choked on the scream he was desperately holding back. His eyes lined with tears from the initial shock but he blinked them away. He wanted this. He _needed_ it.

House didn't wait for Chase to adjust before he started a rough pace. The desk creaked and whined under the combined weight, and Chase bit his lip hard to keep back moans.

The thrusts got quicker and soon Chase was a whimpering, trembling, mess on the desk. With every movement his cock was rubbed across the smooth desk. It felt good, but wasn’t enough stimulation to do anything but tease. It was driving him insane.

"Houseee."

"Shut up."

Chase whimpered his name again and House spanked him, hard enough to pull out a yelp.

"What did I say?" He growled, slowing his pace when Chase continued to disobey.

"Please, please House! Please, I need-"

House’s hand came around and covered his mouth. "Chase, what part of quiet aren't you understanding?"

Chase made a non-committal noise against Houses hand and the doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take my hand away, and you're gonna be quiet right?"

Chase nodded quickly, clenching around House. He needed to feel the movement again.

"Alright..."

"Fuck! House please!"

House growled and shoved Chase hard against the desk, halting all movements as he reached for his phone, dialing 7.

"Paging Doctor Wilson," he said in a sing song voice before slamming the phone into the receiver.  

Wilson was there in under 5 minutes, but to Chase the stillness felt like hours. House had kept Chase on edge as a punishment.  

"House, why are your lights off-" Wilson’s jaw dropped to the floor and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he saw what he walked in on. "You're fucking him _here_!?"

"Evening Dr. Wilson," House continued as if Wilson hadn’t said anything. "I am in need of your assistance. Seems my little duckling here is having a hard time keeping his mouth shut. Me thinks he _wants_ to get caught."

Chase moaned quietly against the desk, affirming his theory.

Wilson was still too shocked to move and House rolled his eyes. "Come on Jimmy. Won't take longer than 5 minutes, promise. And you'll get a blow job out of it."

Chase raised his head now, looking desperately at the other doctor. "Please, Wilson please."

The begging was all he needed as motivation. That and the fact he hadn't had a blow job in probably over a year.

"Atta boy Jimmy."

Wilson looked over his shoulder before unzipping his fly. He was already half hard from seeing the two on the desk, and with how long it's been, House wasn't exaggerating about the 5 minute thing.

Chase raised his head obediently and licked his lips. He had been wanting to taste Wilson since the older man moved in with them.

House picked back up his thrusts, starting slow until Chase had his pretty little lips wrapped around the head of his friends cock. He thrust forward hard, curious if his theory was right, and smirked when it was. The thrust pushed Chase farther on Jimmy’s cock, causing him to deep throat the older man. The choked noise was _gorgeous_ and the gasp that emitted from Wilson had him grinning. He watched his two lovers interact. Wilson had his hands buried in Chase’s hair, yanking him down ever farther, and thrusting into his mouth.

Chase was moaning whorishly around Wilson’s cock, making each of his lovers eyes roll back into their head in unbearable pleasure.

House knew Chase was enjoying every second of it because when he wasn't forcing himself on Wilson, he was pushing back eagerly on Houses cock.

"I think our little wombat is getting close Jimmy." He teased, causing Chase to moan out what was likely a yes. "I don't think we should let him come though. He did disobey a direct order to stay home..."

Chase yanked off Wilsons cock with a pop, turning back towards House.

"No! Please! Please let me come! I'm sorry! I'll be good I swear!"

Wilson growled and forced Chase back on him before he could beg anymore and House chuckled at the reaction. "He's good huh?"

Wilson nodded, biting his full lips as he forced Chase back against his pelvis.

Chase swallowed eagerly, moaning at how heavy Wilson was on his tongue. His body was starting to ache from the awkward position, but it was worth it. All the pain he felt earlier had vanished and was replaced with bliss. Wilson was filling his throat more than any man he'd ever been with, but was still treating him with such care it made his heart ache. It seemed impossible for anyone to be that good of a person.

"House I'm-"

"Go ahead Jimmy, I know he wants it."

Chases eyes snapped open and he searched for Wilson’s, begging as best he could with his gaze. He swallowed around the member to prove his point and that was it. Wilson gripped his hair tight, thrusting forward down Chase’s throat and emptying completely with a soft groan.  Chase choked a bit but held it in his throat until he could swallow.

Wilson pulled back, cheeks flushed and body panting from such a strong finish.

Chase smiled in pride. _He_ did that. "Thank you," he said thickly, licking the final drops of come off his lips before smiling admirably up at Wilson. Minutes later, lips were connecting with his. Chase kissed back as much as his exhausted body would let him. He felt love in the kiss from Wilson, and it made his heart swell. The older doctor pulled back long before Chase wanted him to, but he knew why he had to.

"I'll see you both at home?" He asked with a nod, tossing a smile over his shoulder as he left.

House watched Wilson leave with a smirk. He was glad he was finally opening up to his wombat. This relationship would be good for Wilson. They were both broken, exactly what Wilson needed, but they were also faithful, something Wilson’s never experienced.

House felt his duckling squirm beneath him and regained his attention to the task at hand. "Aw, is my little wombat getting antsy?" He teased, leaning down and kissing Chase’s neck.

"House please, I can't take it anymore." He begged weakly, he was so close to passing out on the desk.

"Well I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a little longer." He said, thrusting just enough to come deep in his lovers body before pulling out. "I don't suppose you brought a plug?"

Chase dug into his coat pocket and showed one, causing House to laugh in disbelief. "Thought of everything eh?"

"I- wasn't sure if you'd use a condom or not. If not I wanted some way to keep it from staining my clothes if you made me stay."

House smirked before pushing the plug inside, helping Chase tuck himself into his pants and buttoning his pants.

"Keep this inside till you get home." He instructed, straitening the blonde’s tie. "Then you can come. Just make sure you take pictures for me."

Chase blushed hard, but nodded.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other before Chase lunged at him, crushing their lips together as relieved tears streamed down his face. "Thank you," he said between gasps, kissing House again. "I-I love you."

House smiled and kissed Chase again, pushing away the tears. "I know Wombat. You too. Now get out of here before the team sees you. I'll be home soon."

Chase didn't want to let go, not yet, but he did. He gave House a shy wave before turning to leave. This was going to be a fun ride home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fast forward a couple of weeks/episodes and you get that asshole Tritter interfering. He makes some trouble for our fine friends.

-weeks later- 

 

Tritter had been making House's life absolutely miserable. Which, in turn, made everyone else miserable. House and Wilson had been fighting every day for the past week. Enough so that Wilson moved out and had been staying at a hotel until this whole mess cleared. House was yelling at everyone, including Chase.

The younger man tried not to take it personally, he knew his lover was in pain. Tritter stole all his medication, claiming he was either a junkie or a distributor. Cuddy and Wilson wouldn't write him prescriptions, so he was taking less and less each day just so he could make his pills last. The added pain made him pissy, and it was obvious to everyone with a set of eyes that he was detoxing. It got to the point where Cuddy threatened to fire him, claiming he couldn't be objective when he was in so much pain. To which he promptly responded with:

"THEN GIVE ME MY FUCKING PILLS!"

~*~

 

While the team regretfully waited for the surgery of the amputation of an 8 year old girl, Chase had an epiphany.

"I swear to god Chase, if you don't put that laser pointer down..." Foreman threatened, holding his hand in front of his face to block the laser light.

"Oh calm down, it's not gonna burn you."

"Yeah maybe not my skin, but I like my retinas."

Chase's jaw dropped and he almost flew out of his chair. "Foreman! That's it!"

The darker man rolled his eyes and glanced over at Chase. "I'll bite. What's it?"

"The girl! She doesn't have flesh eating bacteria! She's allergic to the light! Think about it! Every time we sent her under the surgical light she came back with a rash!" His throat dried suddenly and his heart sank to his stomach. "We gotta stop that surgery."

~*~

 

Chase sprinted into the lobby, trying to catch House before he left. "House! House wait!"

"What do you want?" He growled.

"It's not necrotizing fasciitis!"

"Oh, good." House said sarcastically, pushing himself in front of Chase.

Chase jumped in front of him, shoving him backwards. "Listen! She's got Erythropoietic Protoporphyria. She's allergic to light! It's genetic, either parent could have carried it!"

House continued to brush him off. "Thank you for the break down _doctor,_ but I know what it means. Infection still fits better."

"Every time she goes under the light, she breaks out. Dad took her outside, her body stiffened..."

"Her liver is shot too. What, did she swallow a flashlight?"

Chase glared hard, "Stop the surgery."

House shoved back. "Get the hell out of my way."

"No, House-"

But he had enough. His withdrawal was clouding his brain. House reeled back and shot his fist forward, knocking his lover to the hard cement of the lobby and splitting open his lip.

A dead silence fell over the entire floor, and House remained quiet, shocked at his reaction.

Chase touched his lip, looking over the blood that covered his fingers. He didn't dare look at House when he spoke. "Light damages the blood cells. Protoporphyin builds up in the liver. That's why the liver is shutting down." Chase checked his lip again before pulling himself off the floor. "If you won't stop the surgery, I will."

~*~

 

Chase went to the backroom of the employee area, stealing some of Wilson’s bread and peanut butter and making himself a sandwich.

Wilson looked up from his own, frowning. "So what's new?"

"House is an ass, nothing new about that." He said, keeping his head down, fixing his sandwhich violently. "He almost maimed an 8 year old. I told him he was wrong, it didn't matter. He would have gone along with the surgery anyway."

Wilson sighed, "House... Is stubborn. You know that."

"He would have amputated a _child_ just to prove he was right!"

Wilson sighed, wanting to reach out to Chase. He couldn't stand to see his lover upset. "I'm sure he'll come around Robert. He's just in pain."

Chase finally met Wilson’s soft eyes with a pained glare, exposing the deep purple bruise that had manifested on his jaw.

"Yeah. Well, I'm done waiting." He said coldly, taking his lunch and leaving Wilson alone in the room, too shocked to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode with the dwarf mother and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there's another 2 chapters and then I think this story is done, at least until I can think of a new direction to go. It was super fun writing this story and I'll probably do one like it in the future. I'm on season 5 where Chase is like barely around so inspiration is hard. Maybe when the wombat joins the team again I can add on =]

Chase moved out that night. House had decided alcohol was the way to deal with his leg pain and drank half the bottle before passing out on the couch. Chase took the opportunity to leave now, there’d be much less arguing this way.

He sold his small apartment after he moved in with House, so the only place he could afford was a cheap motel three blocks from the hospital. It wasn't the cleanest or the nicest, but he was away from House. And that's all that mattered right now.

-*-

The next case was... _interesting_ to say the least. Two dwarfs, a mom and her daughter came in with some mysterious illness that House just had to solve. But not without pumping out as many short jokes as possible, gaining the irritation of not only the patient, but everyone on the team.

-*-

"Santa needs us!" He shouted as he hobbled into the conference room, tossing the file in Chase’s face.

Chase tried not to act affected by the gesture, but House could read right through him. They hadn’t spoke since the incident and Chase didn’t really want to start now.

"You get that looked at?" He asked, referring to the darkening bruise. House noticed Chase's little "escape" last night, but didn't bother calling and begging him to come back. No matter how badly he wanted to.

"I'm fine." Chase said, voice wavering a bit. He wouldn't tell House that the emotional trauma was a hundred times worse than any physical pain he could inflict. House _knew_ about Chase’s past, knew what his old master did to him, and hit him anyway. It would take weeks for Chase to compartmentalize this. House didn’t deserve forgiveness yet.

"Great." House said flatly, before diving into the diagnosis.

As the hours passed and the case got more and more complicated, tensions rose. House and Cuddy were at each other's throats, Chase and Wilson were arguing about House when they had a second alone, and they were no closer to finding an answer than they were this morning.

~*~

"It's not lung cancer." House said, looking over the MRI scan.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "You're just looking for an answer that's not cancer because then you don't have to deal with Wilson."

No one but Chase, House, and Wilson knew about their intimate relationship but it wasn't any secret around the hospital that Wilson had been making a deal with Tritter. If House went to rehab and pleaded guilty, all charges would be dropped. No legal action, no removal of his license. But House didn't work that way. He didn't just give in to bullies. He would _not_ give Tritter the benefit of winning. But that came with consequences.

"You're off the case." Cuddy said the moment she walked into the conference room, staring down House as best she could. "Your diagnostic privileges are revoked until you take the deal."

The heads of the lackies whipped around, staring wide in shock. "But-"

"No. House, you need this. I can't trust your objectivity when you're strung out of your mind."

"IF YOU JUST GAVE ME THE PILLS WE'D HAVE THE CASE SOLVED BY NOW!" He barked back, threatening her with his cane.

"House. Go home." She said sternly, "we can figure this out without you."

~*~

3 days. 3 days and still no fucking answer. "I'm calling House." Chase said finally, fed up. _He_ was the one who felt the full wrath of Houses detox, yet he was the only one with the balls to admit they needed help. After getting the voicemail 4 times, Chase gave up, taking his coat and heading to the parking lot.

~*~

Chase tightened his jacket across his front as a shiver ran through his body. The New Jersey winter was horrible, with today being no different. With a final sigh, he knocked on his ex’s door.

It took a minute, but soon there was a gruff familiar voice at the door."Unless you have Vicodin, fuck off."

Chase sighed again, resting his head against the door. "House.../Doctor/, it's me. Please? Come on, it’s freezing out here."

He heard the thumping of the cane behind the door and the click of a lock before he was met with a sickly shell of his former lover.

"House," he gasped softly, watching to reach out and hold him. Then he saw the blood drenched towel on his arm.

"What happened?"

"Cut myself." He said easily, opening the door open wider, letting Chase in.

The guiltlessness nature of House’s answer made Chase think it truly was an accident. House wasn't very good in the kitchen, he probably hurt himself trying to make a decent meal. Chase let himself in and locked the door behind him, following House to the couch. He quickly went to the medicine cabinet, taking out disinfectant and gauze before returning to the living room.

"May I?" He asked kindly, slowly unwrapping the towel on his doctor’s arm.

He began wiping away the dried blood, cleaning each area gently. It was only when the excess red was washed away that he saw the pattern of the cuts.

"House...these are horizontal. You- did them on purpose?"  He looked up sadly, heart aching at what he didn't want to accept.

House only looked at him for a second before forcing his eyes away. "Cutting releases endorphins. Endorphins relieve pain."

"I know." Chase whispered.

"Don't wrap them." House said, pulling back from Chase’s hold. "Might need to pour alcohol on them later."

The final straw came and went. Chase couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't watch his lover slowly destroy himself. Not when he could fix it.

"Wait here." He said before standing and going over to his shoulder bag. He pulled out one of the few bottles of Vicodin he managed to swipe before Tritter came through. He knew the crooked cop would pull something like this. It wasn’t hard to predict how bullies with a grudge acted. It wasn't much, and House would undoubtedly need more. But it would take the edge off, and maybe they could solve this case before the 15 year old died.

"Give me your hand." Chase ordered softly, sitting down in front of House, opening the bottle and pouring 3 into his hand.

House’s eyes went wide.

"I-I took these before I left. I shouldn't have...but now I'm glad I did. People at work, Tritter included will notice if you are back to your _high as a kite_ self, so I need to moderate how much you take. It won't take all your pain away, but... I'm going to help you with that."

House continued to look at him in bewilderment, and Chase continued to fill the silence.

"I shouldn't be helping you. Not after what you did to me… But, I can't _not_ help you. I love you, and I can't let patients die because Cuddy is being a cunt. Take these, and when the pain starts to come back, come find me. I'm- giving you permission to take your pain out on me. Sexually, emotionally, or physically. It's- not healthy for me I know, but I can handle it. It's only temporary so that helps. This is just until we get through this shit with Tritter. You're not abusive House, it's not who you are. But I know you need an outlet, and I want to help you."

"You aren’t a Punching bag chase." He snorted and chewed the Vicodin.

"Funny, you seemed to have a different opinion on that the other day." Chase said gently, still mad but not intending a guilt trip.

House sighed but nodded. “I know, and I’m sorry.”

Chase nodded. That’s probably all he was going to get. "Come on, I'll help you to the car." Chase wrapped House’s arm around him and handed him his cane.

"Thanks for not giving up on an old bastard."

Chase gave him a soft smile, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I won’t ever give up on you. Even if you are a complete asshole. Kinda what love makes you do."

-*-

House stumbled into the conference room, insulting everyone in there so they wouldn't get suspicious. Even Chase to keep up appearances. Chase just rolled his eyes. As it turned out, one of Santa’s little helpers was really a wolf in sheep’s clothing. When no one got the metaphor, House stumbled to the patients room, newest scan in hand.

"You, are a liar!” he accused, making the 15 year olds mouth drop open.

“W-What? No I’m not!”

“Yes you are, and of the weirdest thing too. I mean, why would anyone choose to be a dwarf?”

“Just tell us what’s wrong with her.” The mother said, glaring hard at House.

“The problem is in your brain. See that black blob? It's a tumor, pushing on your pituitary gland. Pituitary gland produces growth hormone, and  growth hormone, wait for it, makes you grow!"

"So...she's not really a dwarf?"

"Nope. Your little McNugget is actually just a boring regular sized nugget. Sorry. Good news is it explains everything, and with some medication and treatment she'll be feeling tip top in no time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sex =] Chase Wilson and House are all back together now =]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I am so sorry this took so long. I had it written forever ago but no free time to edit. Updates should be regular until this story is done  
> xoxo  
> thanks for sticking with me

Another case down. House had saved the day, again. Chase was proud. Enough so that he moved back in, taking his rightful place to House’s left in their large bed. House was pestering him for pills again, but Chase new he couldn't give them to him. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't.” He apologized, kissing House’s feverish forehead. “I can do other things though. Would you like a massage or a blow job?" He asked with a sly smile. He missed the physical intimacy so badly, probably more than House did. And if he could provide alternative treatments to Vicodin, well then Tritter wouldn't have a case and would disappear.

"One of those Swedish massages with a man named Helga would be good. But I think pinning you against my desk and fucking you until you can't stand sounds much more satisfying."

Chase snorted and snuggled close. "Well we could always go back to the hospital if you're dying for that again. But I'm sure there's a perfectly good desk here we could use. We've got the kitchen table, a few dressers, even your piano. Which sounds good?" 

"Well, I could always put you on my lap and spin ya." House smirked, remembering his conversation with the dwarf woman.

Chase laughed even harder, crushing their lips together. "I'm afraid I'm a little bit bigger than Santa's helper. Might hurt your leg. Try again."

House pretended to think, running his fingers through Chase's hair. His face split into a wicked grin and Chase looked up worriedly. "I know just the place."

~*~

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later. Almost everyone who wasn't on call had gone home, including Cuddy. The only person on call tonight was Cameron and she had plenty of damaged people to attend to.

“House!" Chase’s eyes bugged out when he noticed who’s office they were stopped in front of. "No,” He whined, suddenly regretting his offer.

"Why not? It's what she gets for cutting me off. Make sure you come on some of her paperwork okay?" House picked the cheap lock and shoved the door open, ushering Chase inside before re-locking the door.

"We're not gonna have a problem with your mouth like last time are we? Because I'm still not talking to Wilson. And unless you want me to page Forman to do the job, I suggest you keep quiet."

Chase bit his lip and nodded, silently swearing to be good.

House yanked Chase close by  his tie, and stole a sinful kiss. "I'll show her what a fucking dick I really am." He growled and pushed Chase hard, watching him fall on the desk.

"Sunny side up or over easy?" He asked, wanting to know if Chase wanted to lay on the desk, or put his chest over it.

"You and your damn metaphors."Chase chuckled, rolling his eyes. He lay on his back, pulling down his pants and opening his legs for his lover. He wanted to see him for once.

House greedily undid his own pants and fished out the bottle of lube. "The ‘welcome sailor’ pose is really your best. I get to see you blush from your greedy hole to hungry lips." He said and began opening up Chase hard. He smirked when Chase let out a yelp and covered his mouth. "Think you can hold it in Blondie?"

Chase's eyes shot open and he gave House his best glare through lust filled eyes. He shook his head no before grinning wide, groaning loudly at the rough stretch.

"You love it- see? Do I know you or what." He grinned and bent down as he stretched his lover, smothering Chase in hot kisses. "That's a good boy, already so open for me." He added a third finger. "I'm gonna take you hard and fast, just the way you like it."

Chase whimpered against Houses lips, kissing back in between deep groans. "Please. House.. _.Doctor,_ please hurry." He begged, squirming under the assault.

House smirked and forced himself in, grunting in pleasure. His little wombat arched _beautifully,_ taking his cock all the way to the base.

"You are so perfect like this, I wish I could show everyone this. How do you think the team would react if they knew? Oh Cameron would be _pissed!_ Foreman, would probably be disgusted. He's got deep seated homophobia written all over his face."

Chase whimpered quietly, trying to keep his moans at a low enough decibel.

"Cuddy? Oh she'd be mad. Probably threaten to fire one of us. But only if we didn't agree to fuck in front of her. She's a wild one you know."

Chase groaned but in disgust this time. "I really don't want to think about Cuddy getting off to this right now," He chuckled, squirming down anxiously. "Can't you hurry up?"

House chuckled, fucking in roughly, making Chase whimper loudly. "Keep a lid on that wombat, or I won't let you come."

Chase bit his lip and nodded, not wanting to be denied. 

"You didn't react when I threatened to show you to the whole team... Perhaps you _liked_ the idea."

Chase bit his tongue.

"Hmm, no answer? We'll have to fix that." House pulled out fast, causing Chase to whine desperately.

"You _do_ like that, don't you?"

Chase bit his lip to keep them closed, still refusing to answer.

House had enough. He flipped him over and shoved him against the desk, sending an open handed slap hard across Chase’s ass.

Chase arched in pained pleasure, groaning wantonly.

"I need an answer Chase."  

Chase whined non-committally, and House spanked him again.

"Yes! Yes, okay!?" Chase whined, gripping his cock tightly. "Please, please keep going?" He whined.

"Why? Are you gonna tell me your deep dark secret?"

Chase huffed in annoyance. He rolled onto his back and glared up at House. "You're not going to let me come until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope!" House smirked,  yanking his pants up and settling into Cuddy's chair, hands linked behind his head.

Chase sighed in frustration, wrapping his hand back around his cock and pumping lazily. If House wouldn’t help him get off he’d just have to do it himself.

"Hey!" House barked, smacking Chase’s hand playfully, "no touching either."

"House! This is torture!"

"Good thing you like it then."

They glared at each other for another minute before Chase finally gave up, yanking his own pants up. "Fine."

~*~

"So, my little wombat wants to be spit roasted in the conference room eh?" House said at dinner, limping towards their bedroom. By now, Wilson had moved back in, after the faked rehab and day of jail time for sassing the judge.

"I'm sorry what?" Wilson asked, nearly choking on his Chinese food.

"You heard me. Chase wants you and me to fuck him in the conference room in front of the other lackeys."

"Well-"

" _Just_ in front of Cameron." Chase corrected, gaining another confused look from Wilson. "She always flirts with him. It's goddamn annoying. She doesn't stand a chance. I'd like her to know that once and for all."

House ruffled Chase’s hair proudly and Wilson rolled his eyes. "As much as Cameron's do-gooding irritates me, you can't do that to a person." Wilson chided.

Chase’s face fell. "Yeah I know." Chase said, voice sounding a little sad. "I just wish she'd cut it out."

Wilson and House exchanged looks, watching their little wombat throw a tiny tantrum. Chase seemed genuinely upset and that made Wilson feel guilty. But then again what didn't?

"Chase-" Wilson began to back-peddle

"I-I think I'm going to go to bed." He interrupted, pushing his long hair back. "I'll see you two at work tomorrow." With that, Chase left, locking himself in the shared bedroom. He didn't especially feel like crying in front of his doms.

"Aw, you made the duckling sad." House said to Wilson, who was still looking guilty.

"House, you know he can't-"

"Well no shit Sherlock!" He shouted, limping over to the couch. "But that was his fantasy. Something he got off on. And I'm sure he still hates Cameron for always trying to take me away. Chase may be submissive, but that doesn't me he isn't possessive of what's his. He just wants to stake his claim, maybe flaunt what a nice piece of ass he's got for himself."

"You're ridiculous." Wilson rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hands. "Should I go apologize to him?"

House shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. Actions speak louder than words Jimmy. Pretty sure you told me that." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap up and finishing touches

The team was busy trying to diagnose a 25 year old with consistent asthma attacks and no problems with lung inflammation when it happened. House was up at his white board, dismissing everyone's ideas and calling them idiots until Chase pointed out a rare case that fit. There had only been 5 reported cases in the past 100 years, but then again when did they ever get a "normal" patient?

 House turned from the whiteboard, proud look on his face before limping towards his wombat.

The out of character action caught Chase off guard, and he looked around frantically for some clue of the practical joke that just _had_ to be occurring.

"Well done doctor, you've won the grand prize." He smirked, leaning down and kissing Chase in front of Cameron and Foreman.

Chase’s cheeks flushed in equal parts embarrassment and arousal, but he didn't pull back. He kissed House until the older man pulled away and then pouted.

"Can't lean for too long, makes my leg sore." House said casually, ignoring the looks of shock and confusion plastered on his lackies faces. "Cameron, X-ray to confirm, Foreman order the treatment. Last I checked Johns Hopkins was the only hospital that carried this specific medication."

Cameron looked hurt, but shocked more than anything. It took House smacking his cane on the table for any of them to move. "The man is _dying_ people!"

The two other doctors ran out of the room, still trying to wrap their heads around what just happened, leaving House and Chase alone in the conference room.

Chase hadn't stopped grinning like an idiot since the kiss ended.

"Think she got the picture?" House asked, leaning against the coffee counter.

Chase finally looked up from the white board and grinned, pulling himself out of the chair and capturing House in another kiss.

"I don't care what she thinks. I just needed to know you'd follow through." Chase panted, heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"So all that, in Cuddy’s office and your little performance last night, that was a ploy to get me to tell the team about us?"

Chase lowered in head but nodded, peaking up through blonde eyelashes as if to ask, ‘are you mad?’

House could only smile proudly. "You've been spending way too much time around me, Dundee."


End file.
